Turnabout is F-air Play
by Shana Hager
Summary: Drabbles about the Mario Bros.' f-airs. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

I caught my breath as my opponent ran toward me. He was a tough one, but I wasn't going to give up. I grabbed him, swung three times and tossed him away. Due to the high damage I'd inflicted on him, he was launched quite high and quite far. It looked like he was trying to recover. How stupid. I'd take care of that. My F.L.U.D.D. spurted water out of its hose, forcing him back into the danger zone. He was now in a state of freefall. I leaped, timing things carefully, and then swung my fist down…

GET DUNKED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 _Mio Dio_ , taking one stock from this guy was like pulling teeth! Seriously, one more round with him, and I was seriously going to lose my _cazzo_! Surprisingly, the more frustrated I grew, the more versatile my combo game became. The opponent who'd relentlessly trash-talked and insulted me was now trying to hide from me. Anywhere so I could stop combo-ing him, but there was no place to hide on a Smash stage. I smoked him out with my fireballs, and then pounced. Chop. Chop. Chop. I loved my f-air so much. Especially after a down throw. Get rekt, buddy.

 **I left that word untranslated for a reason. :)**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

My own eyes, staring back at me. Except they were deeper blue and held so many emotions. Sweat stood out on his brow, and on mine, too. Our hair was pasted to our foreheads, our caps slightly jostled. For thirty minutes, we'd gone at it, with barely an end in sight. A sweaty stalemate. But I still loved this. A match with my baby bro. Toying with him and knowing all his little tricks. In the end, I got him offstage with an f-smash, and as he used his Green Missile, I intercepted his recovery with a dunk.

Sorry, Bro.

 **Please R &R. I hope you enjoyed the holiday season!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 **A little angst here...**

I've seen you perform many dunks. You've dunked friends, frenemies and nemeses. You've dunked Smash veterans and newcomers. You've dunked for fun, for glory, for victory and for disrespect. You've dunked for the spike and the sound it makes. You've dunked to plunge opponents offstage. You dunked your first opponents in Melee, and you haven't stopped since. Everybody loves it when you dunk. They all go wild when you dunk. Especially when the opponent is in a helpless falling state. Dunking at that moment hypes the disrespect. You've dunked after Cape and after F.L.U.D.D., too.

But you'll never dunk me.

 **Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

First, you take your opponent. Then, you slam them down. Next, you give them some up tilts. Do as many of them as you can. Very good. Now, launch them off the stage with your Smash attacks. Are they trying to recover? Cape or F.L.U.D.D. Mix in some aerials, too; they add some spice. Now bait them into pulling off some disadvantageous move. All right. Now's the time to disrespect. Cape is perfect here. So far, so good. Now, here comes the final step. Jump as they try to recover. And—lunge!

The recipe for a perfect dunk. Bon appètit!

 **Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

You start with a grab. Then a butt-slam. Then fire off as many f-airs as you can; they can chain into themselves. You can also use your other air and strong ground attacks to combo, but your f-air is your best bet. Your f-air is quick and can force foes offstage. And it hurts, too.

If your opponents give you a hard time outside of battles, your f-air usually sets them straight. Just let them talk trash after seeing how you can make combos from your f-air. Heck, it's your f-air which makes you so good.

Grab. Slam. Combo. Repeat.

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Some consider it an honor to be dunked. After all, I'm the most universally-known character in the world of video games. I can hear them bragging to their families that _the_ Mario dunked them in a Smash battle. But others—they can get salty. They throw hissy-fits and go into rage mode when I dunk them. They take it out on me, call me names, throw things—the whole nine yards. I don't see what their problem is. A little practice would've prevented defeat. Their temper tantrums won't stop me from going for the disrespect.

Because I love my dunk.

 **Please R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

I stand there facing you, sweat oozing down my face and body. You're still one of my toughest opponents, even after almost eighteen years, and I always look forward to facing you. We're so alike, and yet so different. Our own distinct approaches to a match and our distinct fighting styles. Battling you is cathartic, and it also helps me work off whatever beef I happen to have with you, but I digress. I smile to myself as you come at me with your dunk. But I know how to avoid it. And how to counter with my own f-air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nein**

Mr. Game and Watch came along before me. He's "the grandfather of modern gaming". Whenever I take him on, I feel like we're two legends battling it out to see which is better. This monochrome man gives a good fight. I never seem to know what he'll pull out of his pocket next. What gets me the most is his hammer. I've gotten NEIN'd so many times since Melee. It's frustrating, really, but I never let it show. I use my aggressive fighting style to get even. And I've got a secret weapon, too, Mr. G&W.

NEIN, meet The Dunk.


End file.
